


Just a Glimpse over the Camera

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Agents of SHIELD erotica [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexual Sex, M/M, interacial sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: Fitz watches Jemma with her lover.





	

(Note: I wrote this slightly before the mid season finale for Season 2.)

Jemma lay back into Trip's arms feeling his well muscled and freshly shaven chest against her thin soft back. She loved the feel of him. The smell of him drove her wild. But that all paled next to the sheer bliss she felt as he pushed his way inside her. Jemma had always thought the pictures of this exact position she had seen on hentai sites was too cartoony, too impossible to pull off in real life, but when she arched just right they could do it. It certainly helped given just how long Trip was. She moaned as one of his strong hands kneaded her breasts while the other slid past the wet cleft of hair above her pussy and rubbed her clit.

 

***  
Fitz watched from the monitor in the garage. The garage wasn't supposed to get facility-wide feed privileges, but Fitz and Mack could pretty much do anything together. Mack watched Fitz watching the love of his life fucking a man that Mack knew Fitz could never hope to be. He wondered if Fitz might cry. He couldn't blame him if he did. Fitz was having a rough year. Mack wished there were some way he could help his partner.

 

"I think I might be jealous," Fitz said without the usual stutter he'd been afflicted with ever since he nearly died saving Jemma's life the year before. 

 

"Trip's s lucky guy," Mack said with as much empathy as he could muster without completely giving himself away.

 

"N-no," said Fitz. "N-not of Trip. Jemma and I were n-n-n-she could do better. I'm jealous of Jemma. That Trip...he's quite attractive, don't you think?"

 

Mack smiled. Maybe there WAS a way he could help his cute Scottish friend.


End file.
